


A Phoenix Without Ashes

by FudgePudding



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antivan Crows, F/M, Mage, Mentioned Abuse, Multi, Non-Inquisitor OC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slavery, Slow Burn, Spoilers, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgePudding/pseuds/FudgePudding
Summary: She had a contract to fulfill. And she failed. She played her game perfectly. Flawless even. And yet they found her. Weeded her out. Chased her down. Her life is now forfeit.  She is at the mercy of the Inquisition; The order that she was supposed to destroy. And yet... they showed her mercy where she deserved none. She expected a swift death, and instead, she was given a new life. If she dared to hope a better life. But... Rose never got her hopes up and she certainly never trusted anyone else but herself. After all, they do say 'History repeats itself' for a reason. Maybe she could still fulfill her duty to the Crows? Maybe they will take her back? Or could she find a home here? Create a life of her own choosing for once.What is a Phoenix without ashes to do?





	A Phoenix Without Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever fic! Enter at your own risk. I am an extremely busy student so I will update when I can but it will be sporadic and at the moment I can't really commit to a schedule like I see so many others doing. I hope you like it and my writing isn't too awful. Thanks for reading!

Whispy clouds tinted emerald green trailed across the early morning sky attempting to escape the rift’s pull but getting consumed by the jagged vortex all the same. Rose stared at the sky as deep blues and purples were chased away by fiery reds, pinks, and yellows. The sun peaked just above the tree line and the sounds of a door opening, birds chirping, and morning greetings carried to the gates. She leaned heavily against the stone wall standing guard against demons that poured from the sky. Or at least that's what the higher-ups told her. Rose always lamented the start of a new day, but she welcomed the end of her watch with open arms. Her feet hurt from standing for so long and the ill-fitting armor was cumbersome. All she wanted to do was sink into her bedroll and sleep the day away.  
Rose snapped to attention as she heard heavy metal boots beating against the dirt path. The Commander, Seeker, and a small contingent of troops turned the corner and began their descent down the stone stairs. Their eyes trained on her. Rose’s gut dropped and she knew exactly what was happening. She met the Commander's steely gaze and saw the tick in his jaw. She spun on her heels and forced her feet into a relentless pace away from the town. Shouting followed behind her, but she didn’t care to notice what was said as she shed layers of armor. It would only slow her down. She followed the beaten dirt road for some time, but a glance over her shoulder told her that the small army was still hot on her trail. Rose took a sharp right into the woods and hurled herself through the frozen snow. Branches whipped against her face, but she couldn’t slow down. Her feet plunged into the mid-calf high snow adding an unwelcomed layer of resistance.  
The sound of stomping metal boots slowly receded further and further into the distance. After what seemed like ages Rose slowed her pace coming to a stop on the edge of a clearing. She put her hands on her knees and sucked in deep ragged breaths. After a few moments of gulping down air, she stood back to her full height, which wasn’t all that impressive, even for an elf, and surveyed the area. A small clearing that would have been absolutely lovely if there wasn’t a foot and a half of snow blanketing it, and if she wasn’t currently running from the highest leaders of the inquisition. A shiver tore through her body, and she instantly regretted shedding her warm armor, but if she hadn’t they absolutely would have caught her. A lose-lose situation. All she had was a thin long sleeve cotton top, somewhat sturdier breeches, and footwraps. Her only saving grace was that the footwraps were enchanted with a warming spell. On the brights side, she will only be losing her fingers to hypothermia instead of her piggies. Rose looked around the clearing once more and was at a loss. How was she made? Where is she? What is she to do now?  
Her ears flicked back as she heard a twig snap somewhere behind and to the left of her. Her head flew around looking for any sign of where her hunters may lie. A glint of armor here, a shifting shadow there and displaced snow everywhere. How hadn’t she noticed?  
“I suppose congratulations are in order. It is not often I am outsmarted... or out hunted.” Rose called into the nothingness. “Oh come now. I know the parties all here. Waiting for me to pull my weapon so you can plant Creators know how many arrows into me. You can come out of the shadows now.” One man stepped forward, and then another, and then she could see herself surrounded by 12 guards. “All this for me! I'm flattered.”  
“You played the part of an untrained guardsman exceptionally.” The Commander called as he stepped from the shadows. The early morning light bounced off of his shining armor and his blonde curls stood out against the shadows of the forest beyond. “Even had me fooled.”  
“Well if it makes you feel better I really am just that bad with a sword.” A tense silence fell between them. The two just stared. Her deep purple eyes locked with his brilliant blue. Contempt mixed with disgust splayed across his face. Rose, on the other hand, maintained a carefully blank expression.  
“You have a choice. Surrender and come peacefully or…” Cullen let the question speak for itself and raised an eyebrow waiting.  
“I suppose 12 to 1 isn’t really a fair fight. Should have brought at least 15.” Rose flung her hand out and threw a dagger by the left side of his head, just barely grazing his ear, and into the thigh of the soldier standing further behind him. She dropped to the ground as arrows wissed above her. She rolled to the right just narrowly dodging a swordsmen’s attack. She grabbed for the man's ankle and pulled it out from under him at the same time twisting it until she heard a vicious snap. Rose bounced up from her position and cast a barrier to protect herself.  
“Apostate!” She recognized the voice of a senior templar that joined the inquisition. She sent lightning into a small group of guards that were advancing behind her dropping three more to the ground. 8 to 1. An arrow struck her barrier just below her right shoulder causing her to stumble. This small opening was just enough for the Commander to step forward and send a smite her way. It hit her with the force of a duffalo sending her collapsing to one knee. Every breath was met with a sharp stabbing pain and stars danced across her vision. She could feel the remaining soldiers circling around her ready to pounce. In one last futile attempt, she sent a fireball towards the Commander, but it was weak and he was easily able to sidestep it. Another smite slammed her to the ground draining every limb of energy. Rose gasped. Blackness began to consume her vision. All she could see was Cullen standing above her shaking his head. A small trickle of blood leaking from his left ear. His lips were moving, but no sound came, and then darkness.  
******  
The stone beneath her was cold and slick with moisture. Rose sucked a deep breath in and groaned as her ribs protested the motion. She cracked her eyes open, but all she was met with was more darkness. She could make out the faint outline of bars at the end of the room. A cell. How unsurprising. Rose forced herself to sit up and lean against the wall. Her hands were cuffed with a long chain leading to a small loop burrowed into the floor. Her head spun and every move she made sent another sharp pain stabbing through her. Being smited… smote? Smote. Always a day ruiner. Rose sat in the darkness trying to process her situation. She played her role flawlessly. How could she have been caught? The door at the end of the hallway swung open and a small sliver of light filtered into her cell. They didn’t even give her a bed. Just a bucket in the corner to do her business in. How barbaric. The door shut and the sound of footsteps made their way down the hallway. The door to her cell was unlocked and flung open. Rose’s head pounded and stars shot across her vision as two hands hauled her to her feet. She was shoved harshly out the door but her chains caused her to jerk back into the barred door. Her escort unlocked the chain from the door and held them tightly as they shoved her forward once more. Rose stumbled blindly forward until her escort pushed her through another door.  
This room was larger and had torches lit on every other pillar. Rose strolled to the center of the room and had a look around. Nothing of note really, just more cold stone and dancing shadows. Instead, she turned her attention to her escort. He was a rather unremarkable human. Average height, average build, and below average looks. What really perplexed her was that she knew all of the guards, or at least knew their faces. Spending three months with the same people day in and day out you get to know them pretty quickly, but this man was new.  
“Kneel.” The man ordered. Rose made no moves and instead continued to study him looking for possible weakness. He favored his left leg. Possibly a previous injury? And he paid no mind to minimize his openings. The way he carried himself did not speak of a trained fighter. More like a farmer.  
“Who are you?”  
“Kneel. Now!” Despite the veiled threat that loomed behind his words, she remained standing and staring. The man slithered closer to her. She tried moving back, but he was holding the chains. He kicked her legs out from under her and sent her crashing to the ground. Rose’s head hit first and everything went fuzzy. The world spun about fading in and out. When she came back to it the man was crouch over her with a knife at her throat.  
“Here to kill our Herald?” He sneered. He smelt like he just bathed in ale and never knew what a toothbrush was. Rose’s gut told her that talking to this man would be a waste of energy. Reason had no place here. “Huh? Answer me.” He steadily applied more and more pressure, and she could feel beads of blood travel down her neck. “Stupid Bitch.” He screamed enraged. His hand tightened around the knife and out of instinct Rose twisted her face and tucked her jaw. Instead of sliding the knife across her throat it traveled diagonally up the side of her neck and across her jaw. His nose flared with rage as his hand flew to her short hair and grabbed hold. He picked her head up and slammed it against the ground. Rose gritted her teeth. Blood leaked from her wound and into her face. “Who are you?” She asked again. A fist impacted with her stomach and Rose coughed, sending blood flying. The man repeated the motion, and she curled into herself. Blow after blow landed across her body and all she could do was curl into herself tighter and tighter. She tried to call upon her magic, but her cuffs were laced with magebane causing her to further drain herself.  
It was barely audible, but Rose heard it. The door. It had opened and closed and she could hear footsteps coming in this direction. She hoped it was someone that could help her, but it was most likely someone who would join in. The man picked up the knife and grabbed the front of her shirt. “You are so much prettier all black and blue.” He cooed. His eyes trailed down her and Rose capitalized on his distraction. She head-butted him, further blackening her own vision, but she was able to push him onto his back. He cupped his now bleeding nose and withered on the ground. In the few seconds that he was down, Rose was able to slip out of her cuffs and lunged for the knife that was now loose at his side. Weapon in hand, she reversed roles with her captor and held that dull blade to his throat bearing her teeth at him.  
“What’s going on here?” A gruff voice called out as the door to the room flew open.  
“It never ceases to amaze me how inept your guardsmen are, Commander. Allowing a common farmer to slip into the dungeons and attempt an assassination. And a pitiful one at that.” Rose stood, flipped the blade, and offered it to the newcomers. In total there were four. The Commander with his lion’s main armor and blond curls, the Seeker who eyed her with pure hatred, the Spymaster with a face of cold stone, and surprisingly the Herald. It was odd seeing him up close. The mark gently pulsed on his hand illuminating the room the same eerie color as the breech outside. He looked even larger up close. Almost like a bear with his long curly brown hair, trimmed beard, and honey brown eyes. She could see why the ladies at the tavern always swooned over him. The Seeker stalked over to the man on the floor now paralyzed in fear. She yanked him to his feet and shoved him towards the guards that were waiting at the door.  
“Take care of him,” Cassandra said. The guards nodded and hauled him off. She made her way back into the room and picked up the set of cuffs that was hurdled away in the scuffle. She grabbed the blade away. “Wrists out.” Rose rolled her eyes but obliged.  
“Really Cassandra? She had already escaped them once. You think they will hold her a second time?” A deep rumbling voice called out. Rose nodded her appreciation to the Herald, but the cuffs were locked around her wrists anyway.  
“If it gives you peace of mind I have no problem wearing them. All I ask is that I see a healer.” Lelianne inclined her head and left the room. Now that the adrenaline was washing away Rose could feel every ache and pain return. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to heal herself, but she was not nearly good enough to fix her internal injuries and even if she was the cuffs prevented that. The cut along her jaw was still bleeding heavily, and Rose recognized that she had three broken ribs and probably a lot of internal bleeding from the beating she just received. She no longer had the energy to stand and instead slipped to the ground. She lay on her back with her knees up in an attempt to slow her circulation.  
“Who are you?” Cassandra wasted no time and began the interrogation.  
“A no one”  
“Oh, I doubt that.” The Herald said. “According to Lelianna, you are the most notorious killer the Crows have at their disposal. What was your codename again?”  
“The Phoenix.” Rose chirped back. “Although not anymore I suppose.  
“And why is that?” Cullen said.  
“I did not fulfill my contract. My life is forfeit.”  
“And who was your target?” Lelianna asked. Rose popped a single eye open and noticed that the redhead had returned accompanied by a bald elf. The healer she presumed. The elf crouched down by her side, almost reminiscent of the farm assassin, and swept his gaze along her taking inventory of her injuries.  
“Three broken ribs, a dislocated right shoulder, copious amounts of internal bleeding, and the cut on my face that will most definitely scar.” Rose said. The healer nodded his head and raised his hands above her waist.  
“May I?” His deep melodious voice asked. Rose quirked an eyebrow at the question but nodded her ascent. Not often a healer asks before going to work. His hands light up a soft blue and ran along her body just above her skin. Rose winched every now and then when she felt his magic wash over a particularly painful area. But she was more preoccupied with the magic itself. It felt… familiar but she was fairly certain she had never met this man before. Odd. “An apt examination of yourself. Although you had three broken ribs and another bruised.” He pulled his hands away but remained crouched. He tilled his head ever so slightly and looked her in the eye. “I was informed that you are a mage, but I can not feel your aura. Why?”  
“That is a story for another day.”  
“I think its a story for today.” Cassandra insisted. Rose rolled her eyes. She really wasn’t a huge fan of raven hair over there.  
“A magician never reveals her secrets! At least sober anyway” She wiggled her brows and the Seeker let out a disgusted grunt.  
“Why are you here?” Lelianna’s smooth voice cut through the room like a red-hot knife.  
“To fulfill a contract.”  
“No Shit!” The Herald chuckled. She was going to like him.  
“And now I have failed so it doesn’t matter. My life is forfeit.”  
“So you have said before, but that does not explain your presence in Haven.” The healer called out.  
“You tell me who you are and I will do the same.” Rose twisted to look at him. He was large for an elf. Slightly larger than the average human, but he was practically a giant for an elf. His ears stood proud against his bare scalp and his face was barren of any Vallaslin. He had deep blue eyes that almost looked grey in this lighting. His jaw was strong and angular. Not too bad overall. But what was most intriguing was that fact that he didn’t show even a hint of surprise at the random request. In fact, his face betrayed nothing.  
“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am the Inquisitions advisor in all matters pertaining to the fade.”  
“And why did a mage come fleeing to the inquisition, a templar hotspot?”  
“I was traveling nearby when the explosion happened. The end of the world affects us all does it not? I came to offer my expertise.”  
“A hedge mage huh?”  
“If that is what you would like to call it. Then yes.” Solas said somewhat distastefully. Rose flicked her gaze at him. The way he held himself chin up, shoulders wide, spin straight. She didn’t believe that story for a second. He was no hedge mage.  
“Sure.”  
“And who might you be?” Solas raised his brow in question.  
“Well, your agents are right Lelianna,” Rose spoke more to the ceiling than anyone in particular. “I am the Phoenix, but... I suppose I am no more.”  
“Why are you at Haven?” Cassandra loomed over her and assumed an authoritative stance.  
“To fulfill a contract of course.”  
“And who was your intended target?” Lelianna chimed in.  
“It doesn’t matter now. I have failed.”  
“Answer the question,” Cullen said irritation layered thick within the command. His hand fell to the pommel of his sword and impatience simmered below his somewhat collected exterior.  
“Divine Justinia.” The already tense room turned dead silent with all eyes trained on Rose. If looks could kill she would be laying on the ground with multiple stab wounds. Well, more than she currently had anyway. “But I was not given the opportunity to fulfill said contract before the sky exploded.”  
“Your lying! You killed the Divine! You caused the explosion!” Cassandra shouted as she lunged forward, grabbed the front of Rose’s shirt, and yanked her to her feet. Their faces were mere inches away and Rose could feel the hatred and malice vibrating from her. “You killed the most Holy.” She snarled.  
“You are looking for answers where none lie. Unfortunately, I had no hand in the Divine’s death.” Rose said.  
“The Divine is dead. Why remain in Haven?” The Herald called out placing a placating hand of Cassandra’s shoulder. Rose watched as the woman forcibly relaxed her muscles and dropped Rose back onto her feet. It still hurt to stand and she felt woozy from blood loss, but she stood tall despite it.  
“To watch. Everyone in Thedas is curious to see how this… Inquisition will stand against a demon army. Few believe that you will succeed and even fewer are willing to blindly trust. I act as their eyes and ears.” Rose said. It was true, but not the whole truth either.  
“I am inclined to believe her,” Solas called out as he stood. “But after all, I am just a hedge mage as she so kindly put it.” Rose looked at him again. She maintained a cool mask almost as impeccable as his. “The prisoner needs her rest. We should let her have it.” Most seemed satisfied with what little answers they received and began to move to the door, but not the spymaster.  
“Wait.” She called and everyone stopped. “You have failed your contract. That means you can no longer return to the Crows. Or Antiva for that matter. But you have valuable skills. We could use them.” Everyone else in the room shifted rather uncomfortably.  
“You couldn’t possibly!” Cassandra said.  
“If the Herald has no objections…” Lelianna said.  
“She did prove herself to be one of my best, and ironically most trusted recruits,” Cullen said. “But I still believe that this is a rash decision and I must raise my objections.” The Herald stood silently with his arms crossed just inside the threshold of the door.  
“As much as I hate to admit it, the Inquisition could use all the help we can get. Even well trained and world-renowned assassins.”  
“I believe that settles it then. Phoenix you will report to my tent tomorrow morning at 6-am sharp. I advise you not be late.” And with that, the Herald and his Advisors swept out of the room. “It’s Rose now.” She whispered to the now empty room. Only meant for the four cold stone walls and herself. That was an... unexpected turn of events. Maybe she could still salvage this situation. Rose wiped at the cut that was still bloodied and unhealed. A reminder to not fuck up again.


End file.
